


Operation: Sungkitan ng Puso

by yooniquejihan



Series: Operation: Cheolsoo [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Soft Cheolsoo, Whipped Seungcheol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooniquejihan/pseuds/yooniquejihan
Summary: Operation: Paano nga ba makikipagbalikan sa ex mo habang nagtutulungan kayo ng ex din ng ex mo?O AU kung saan parehong ex ni Jeonghan si Joshua at Seungcheol at gagawin nila ang lahat upang masungkit muli ang puso nito pero paano kung ibang puso na pala ang masungkit nila?





	Operation: Sungkitan ng Puso

**Author's Note:**

> Unang beses na susulat ako muli ng filipino fic para sa seventeen. :) 
> 
> sorry I'm bad at titles.
> 
> Base sa [tweet na ito](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan/status/1048845316517027840?s=19)
> 
> Please enjoy! ^^

Sumilip si Joshua sa gilid ng tagong parte ng gym habang ino-obserbahan ang dating kasintahan na si Jeonghan. Mag-isa itong nakaupo sa shed malapit sa canteen ng unibersidad. Wala pa ring nagbago, guwapo pa rin ito.

_At mahal pa rin niya ito._

“Ako naman! Ako naman pasilip!” Siniko niya si Seungcheol sa likod na parang kiti-kiti sa likot.

“Joshua, ako naman! Anong akala mo, ikaw lang ang ex ni Jeonghan dito?”

 

Dahil hindi sila nagkakamali. Si Seungcheol at Joshua ay dalawa lamang sa mga taong pinaluha ni Jeonghan at hanggang ngayon, umaasa pa rin silang muling masusungkit ang puso nito.

 

“Nauna ako rito, Cheol. Puwede bang tumabi ka muna diyan!”

Inirapan ni Seungcheol si Joshua habang panay ang pagtatalo nilang dalawa.

“Anong akala mo, ikaw lang nagmahal sa kanya?! Mahal ko rin siya Shua kaya pagbigyan mo na ako! Kanina ka pa riyan eh!”

 

At ang lihim nilang pag-obserba ay tuluyang nahuli dahil dinaganan siya ni Seungcheol, dahilan  upang gumulong silang dalawa palabas sa mga halaman.

 

“J-Jeonghan.”

Tinawanan lang sila nito, kumaway at saka umalis.

 

Luhaang umuwi si Joshua at Seungcheol na gusot at gusgusin ang puting uniporme.

 

_Joshua – 0_

_Seungcheol – 0_

 

//

 

“Shua paubaya mo na si Jeonghan sa akin, ako naman nauna eh. Ako first love niya. Ako na lang, mahal ko talaga siya.”

 

Kinatok ni Joshua ang ulo ni Seungcheol at tumitig nang nakakaloko sa lalaki. Isang araw na naman ang lumipas na hindi pa rin sila tinapunan ng pansin ni Jeonghan.

“Wala tayo sa usapan kung sino ang nauna at nahuli. Siguro nauna ka, Cheol pero kami ni Jeonghan ang pinakmatagal sa lahat. Tol 2 years, 2 years na tinapon lang niya dahil sa hindi ko pa rin maintindihang rason. Mahal ko pa rin siya.”

 

Isinipa-sipa niya ang paa sa hangin habang sinasaid ang lusaw na ice cream sa cup. Dito sila sa rooftop nakatambay palagi noong sila pa ni Jeonghan; malungkot na iba na ang kasama niya at kalaban pa niya sa puso ng lalaki.

 

Sumandig si Seungcheol sa balikat niya. “Kawawa naman tayo, Shua. Gusto mo tayo na lang.”

Tumawa siya at tumitig sa field habang idinantay rin ang ulo rito. “Ewan ko sa’yo, Cheol. Kabahan ka na, baka ma-in love ka talaga sa akin nito.”

Siniko siya bahagya ni Seungcheol. “Kahit magpustahan pa tayo ngayon, Shua. Hindi kita type ‘no.”

 

Gumulong ang paghalakhak sa dibdib ni Shua. “Sige pupusta ako, kahit anong gusto mo. Pero Cheol, lahat ng nagsabi ng ganyan sa akin ay nabubusog kasi kakainin mo rin ‘yang sinabi mo. Pupusta akong pagkatapos nito, crush mo na ako.”

 

Isang kindat at isang pagbungisngis ang nabuo sa hapon nila. Napaisip si Joshua, nakakatuwa rin naman palang kasama si Seungcheol pero nungka niyang aaminin iyon dito.

 

 

~

 

Panibagong linggo na muli ang dumating at nakakatawang nagpapaligsahan pa rin sina Seungcheol at Joshua sa isa’t isa. Payabangan sa mga plano at diskarte nila para kay Jeonghan at nagsimula na silang trabahuhin ang pagsungkit sa matamis nitong _oo._

~

_i._

 

Lunch break nang malaman ni Seungcheol na hindi pumasok si Joshua dahil may inaasikaso ito sa research nito. Abot naman ang tuwa niya nang makitang wala nang mauupuan si Jeonghan kaya kinawayan niya ito. Nakangiti itong umupo sa tapat ni Seungcheol at hindi matigil-tigil ang kabog sa dibdib.

“Hi Seungcheol, pa-share ha?”

Tumango lang siya at inalok ng ulam si Jeonghan. Kumain sila ng tahimik habang ninanakawan ng tingin ang lalaki kaya agad niyang dinukot ang telepono, kunahanan palihim ng litrato kay Jeonghan at si-nend iyon kay Joshua.

 

_To: Shuanget_

_Hiii! Nasa date kami ni Jeonghan :P_

_Paano ba ‘yan, 1-0 na ako hahaha._

Isang maikling _tangina mo_ lang ang nakuhang sagot ni Seungcheol, hindi na napansin ang laman ng iniisip at tinawanan ang nagmamaktol na mensahe galing sa kaibigan.

 

_At lingid sa kaalaman ay kanina nag-oobserba si Jeonghan. Nakayuko si Seungcheol sa telepono na may pamilyar na ngiti sa labi. Tahimik siyang umalis sa lamesa at napagtanto na lahat._

 

 

_ii. & iii. _

 

Buryong-buryo na si Joshua sa library nang mag-text sa kanya si Seungcheol kung puwede raw ba silang kumain mamaya pagkatapos ng klase ng lalaki. Minsan ay gusto na lang niyang huwag kausapin ito dahil panay na panay ang pang-aalaska nito na nauna itong pumuntos kay Jeonghan.

_To: cheol_

_Sabi ko na nga ba crush mo na ako :))) Ge. Baka maiyak ka pa nang wala ako diyan eh. 1-1 na tayo parekoy!!_

At akala ni Joshua ay wala nang isasaya ang araw niya ngunit nagkamali siya nang pumasok ang taong kanina pa laman ng isip niya.

Si Jeonghan na palinga-linga sa silid kaya naman kinawayan niya ito at nakangiti namang lumapit ito sa kanya.

 

“Hi Shua. Sakto nandito ka, puwede ba akong magpaturo nito?” Binuklat ni Jeonghan ang kuwaderno nito at saka tumabi kay Joshua. Hindi niya maipaliwanag ang nararamdaman para rito. Nakangiti siyang tumango sa dating kasintahan at gagawin niya lahat para rito.

 

 

\--

 

Nakatambay si Seungcheol sa pinto ng library, may pag-aalala sa isip lalo na nang hindi na sumagot si Joshua. Alas-otso na ng gabi; gano’ng oras nagsasara ang silid-aklatan at kanina pa siya naghihintay rito. Alam ding kanina pa tapos ang huling klase ni Joshua.

 

May mga pamilyar na boses ang pumailanlang sa ere, napaigtad si Cheol nang madinig ang tawa ni Joshua. _Maging pati ni Jeonghan._

_“Uy salamat, Shua. Text kita kung ano mangyayari sa results ng midterms namin. Balik ko sa’yo yung handouts pagkatapos ng exam. Cheol nandito ka pala!”_

 

Masamang-masama ang tingin ni Cheol sa mga brasong nakasabit sa balikat ni Joshua, pinakawalan ang hanging kanina pa nakaipit sa dibdib nang makitang wala naman pala siyang dapat ipag-alala pa.

 

Nagtagpo ang mata ni Joshua at inirapan lang siya nito. “Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

“Hinihintay ka malamang. Ni hindi ka man lang nag-reply sa akin.”

“Para namang tanga ‘to. Miss mo na ‘ko, Cheol? Libre na lang kita.” Inipit niya si Joshua sa ilalim ng mga bisig, hindi na narinig ang pamamaalam ni Jeonghan nang mapuno ng halakhak ang madilim na paligid.

 

Tila punong-puno ng sutil na kiti-kiti ang sikmura ni Seungcheol. Mga paru-parong namamahay sa tiyan sa tindi ng nararamdaman.

_“2-1 na tayo Cheol, habol-habol din.”_

 

“Dami mong alam, Shua. Kumain na lang tayo, kanina mo pa ako pinaghihintay. Nilamok na ako doon.”

“Para kang sira, sana sinundo mo na lang ako sa library ‘di ba? Alalang-alala ka masiyado.”

 

Umiling lang si Seungcheol sa tinuran ni Joshua at mas hinigpitan ang akbay dito. May hindi maipaliwanag sa puso. Hindi alam kung kanino ba dapat na mas magselos pa, kay Jeonghan ba o kay Joshua.

 

//

Pagkatapos ng insidenteng iyon ay parang palagi nang binabagabag si Seungcheol, hindi rin nakatulong na ang dami niyang iniisip para sa internship na ‘di pa rin niya nagagawan ng paraan.

 

Nakaupo siya sa malilim na silong sa paborito nilang puwesto dati ni Jeonghan, kakat’wang wala nang maramdamang kahit anong sakit. Ngunit ngayon naman ay lito siya sa nangyayari. Sa tindi ng pag-iisip ay hindi na napansing may tumabi sa kanya.

“Lalim ng iniisip mo ha.”

 

At anong pagkadismaya na inaakalang si Joshua ang taong iyon.

“J-Jeonghan, ikaw pala ‘yan. Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

 

May panuksong ngiti sa labi nito. “Bakit, bawal ba? May hinihintay ka pa bang iba?”

 

Tanging pag-iling lang ang sinagot niya rito, tahimik sa paligid at nakaramdam ng pagkailang si Seungcheol. Samu’t saring emosyon ang nilalaman ng dibdib, tila gustong tumakbo sa taong umo-okupa ng isip.

 

“’Musta na, Cheol?”

“Heto, ayos lang?”

 

Hindi sigurado sa sagot dahil hindi naman siya maayos. Bumuntong-hininga siya, wala nang maisip na sasabihin. Tumayo na lang at kating-kating iniwan si Jeonghan. Dinukot ang telepono para lang asarin si Joshua.

 

To: Shua

_Paano ba ‘yan, 2-2 na tayo. Tinabihan ako ni Jeonghan kanina._

Panay asar ang naiisip, panay pang-iinis ngunit agad siyang dinala ng mga paa sa rooftop.

 

_Sana ay hanapin siya ni Joshua._

 

 

~

“Shua, nakita mo ba si Cheol? Hindi kasi siya pumasok kanina sa major namin eh. Buti na lang na-cancel yung long test.”

 

May kabang sumipa sa dibdib ni Joshua sa tinig ni Junhui. Ano na naman bang kalokohan ang naiisip ni Seungcheol?

 

“Sorry, Jun. Wala eh. Huling text niya sa akin ay tinabihan daw siya ni Jeonghan.” Napalunok si Joshua, bakit ba ganito ang nararamdaman niya. Dapat na makipagpaligsahan siya pero bakit inisiip na niya ang kalagayan ng _karibal_ niya.

 

“Balitaan kita kapag nagkita kami mamaya, may usapan pa man din kami ni Cheol. Salamat, Jun. Ako nang bahala, tapos na naman na klase ko.”

 

-

 

Panay ang hingal ni Joshua habang bitbit ang pananghaliang binili niya. Nag-aalala na siya kay Seungcheol dahil hindi rito ito sumasagot sa kahit anong text o tawag niya.

 

Kaya naman nagbakasakali si Joshua sa rooftop at doon niya natagpuan ang kaisa-isahang taong umiikot sa isip niya.

Sumalampak siya sa tabi nito at kita niya ang mapupulang mata ni Seungcheol. Ikinulong ang mukha nito sa kanyang palad at kinusot ang pagkakakunot ng noo.

“Ano bang nangyayari sa’yo, Cheol? Bakit ‘di mo ako tinawagan ha? May problema ba?” Kumakabog ang puso ni Joshua sa kabila ng pagkirot nito lalo na nang nagsumiksik ang mukha ni Seungcheol sa kanyang mga kamay.

 

Inabot siya nito at yumakap nang mahigpit; dinig ang bawat panginginig ng paghinga nito. Tila napupunit ang damdamin ni Shua sa mahihinang sinok galing dito.

 

“C-Cheol? Pinag-aalala mo ako. Ano bang nangyayari. May masakit ba sa’yo. Seungcheol naman, tinatakot mo ako.”

 

_“Pagod lang, Shua. Pressured.”_

Napagdugtong ni Joshua ang mga sinabi ng lalaki sa kabila nang paghikbi nito dahil nabanggit minsan ni Seungcheol na nandito lahat ng pressure galing sa mga magulang at kamag-anak nito.

 

“Sa internship mo ba ‘to?” Tumango sa leeg niya ang lalaki at unti-unti nang humihina ang sigok na nagmumula kay Seungcheol. Patuloy pa rin ang pagkuskos niya sa likuran nito. “Cheol, kasisimula lang ng sem, huwag ka masiyadong kabahan. Kaya mo ‘yan, naniniwala ako sa’yo.”

 

Doon umangat ang mukha nitong basa ng luha. Napangiti si Shua nang makita ang nanghahaba nitong nguso. Pinahid niya ang luhaang pisngi nito. “Talaga ba, Shua?”

 

“Oo nga, nandito lang ako para sa’yo. Kahit palagi mo akong inaasar. Cheol, huwag kang masyado mag-isip, ha? Kaya mo ‘yan. Ikaw pa ba.”

 

At sa mga ngiti ni Joshua ay nalunod si Seungcheol, sa malalambing nitong ngiti at sa banayad na tinig ay tila kaya na niya muli.

 

“Sorry, Shua. Kaibigan mo naman ako ‘di ba? Nandito ka naman para sa’kin, ‘di ba?”

 

Gumulong ang isang tawa sa dibdib ni Joshua at kumawala lahat ng agam-agam ni Seungcheol. “Oo, Cheol. Nandito ako. Nandito lang ako. Palagi. Tandaan mo ‘yan. Kakampi mo ako.”

 

//

 

Naubos ang mga linggo na hindi sila mapaghiwalay ni Joshua, pagkatapos niyang maipakita rito ang kahinaan niya ay tila naubos na lahat ng negatibong nasa isipan. Naayos na rin ni Cheol ang kulang na oras para sa internship niya.

 

Wala nang ibang mahalaga pa kay Cheol kundi ito. Ang mga ngiti’t pagtawa nito na siya ang dahilan.

May kumakawalang damdamin na gustong-gustong pigilan. Natatakot na baka hindi naman talaga ito totoo.

 

“O tulala ka na naman? Pagod ba? Kumusta internship mo? Okay naman ba? Busy na siya oh, hindi na ako inaasar.”

 

Masyadong malapit si Joshua sa tabi niya. Kung ilog ang puso ni Cheol ay kanina pa ito umapaw sa dami ng nararamdaman para sa _kaibigan._

 

“Miss mo na ako ‘no?” Itinago ang kaba sa pang-aasar at hindi mahinto-hinto ang kakaibang nakikita para kay Joshua.

Umaangat ang mukha ni Joshua sa pagkakayuko sa pagsusulat ng aralin nila at ngumisi ito sa kanya. “Oo, Cheol. Miss na kita. Tapusin mo na ‘yang internship mo. Libre mo ako ha.”

 

Tumango lang si Seungcheol, tila nasa ilalim ng mga daliri ni Joshua. Kayang-kayang paikutin ng lalaki sa isang kurap lang.

Sumandal siya kay Joshua, hindi na alam ang nangyayari sa pinag-aaralang asignatura.

Wala nang naiisip pa kundi si Joshua.

 

 

 

//

 

Para silang naglalaro ng taguan at ng habulan, may hindi maipagkakailang makapal na tensyon sa pagitan nila ni Seungcheol ngunit isinasantabi iyon ni Joshua. Hindi pinapansin ang pagdidikit ng balat pati na ang bawat lambing. Hindi na rin naiisip ang bagay na pinaglalabanan nilang dalawa.

 

Hindi na rin sila mapaghiwalay at kahit panay na ang tukso sa kanila ng iba pang kaibigan ay iniiwasan iyon ni Joshua. Bawat pambubuyo na gustong patulan ay hindi magawa dahil gustong tiyakin ang umuusbong na damdamin.

 

_“Ano ba kayo ni Seungcheol? Magkaribal pa rin ba o kayo na?”_

 

At walang nasagot si Joshua sa tanong ni Junhui, panay ang lunok at dinadaan na lang sa pagtawa ngunit hindi maikubli ang kakaibang emosyon na mababakas sa mata.

 

Kahit si Seungcheol ay wala ring masagot, may nais na sabihin ngunit itinatago na lang sa ngiti at sa pag-asang matiyak na rin ang damdamin.

 

 

Hanggang sa eeksena si Jeonghan, sumasabay sa bawat pananghaliang pinagsasaluhan nila ni Joshua. May kumukulo sa puso ni Seungcheol habang nakikitang nagtatawanan ang dalawa. Magbibiro pa si Joshua na 3-2 na sila, gustong-gustong tumakbo ni Seungcheol. Pinipilit na nagseselos pa dahil kay Joshua pero si Jeonghan na ang puno’t dulo nito.

 

\--

 

“Selos ka ba kanina? Magkaribal pa rin ba tayo?”

 

Natatawa si Seungcheol habang nakalusot ang mga daliri sa kamay ni Joshua sa kanya. Hindi alam ang dahilan kung bakit magkahawak ang mga kamay nilang dalawa habang hatid niya pauwi ang lalaki. Ginabi na ito dahil sa pamamalagi sa library para sa thesis nito.

“Selos mo mukha mo!” Kunwa’y masungit na tugon ni Seungcheol ngunit ang totoong dahilan ay nagseselos talaga siya sa hindi malamang dahilan.

 

May isang mahigpit na pisil sa kamay ni Seungcheol bago niya pinakawalan papasok ng dorm ang lalaki. Ngunit nahigit ang hininga nang magtama ang pisngi nilang dalawa, namumula pareho ang mukha at hindi makapaniwala sa nangyayari.

 

“Thanks, Cheol. Binibiro lang kita kanina.”

 

Tinanguan lang niya si Joshua, hindi maalis-alis ang nakakalokong ngiti sa labi. Kumaway ito bago isara ang pinto at tangina, parang nagbibinata si Seungcheol.

 

Pinukpok ang dibdib, nawala ang agam-agam kahit kaunti.

 

//

 

 

“Hindi ka pa ba napapagod sa panonopla ni Jeonghan sa inyo? Para kayong tanga ni Shua eh, hindi na babalik yun sa inyo mga tanga! Kung bakit ba kasi hindi na lang kayong dalawa?”

Bumuntong-hininga si Seungcheol sa sinabi ni Jun na kasama niyang umiinom ng alak. Inaya niya ito pagkahatid kay Joshua. Bukas ang huling pagkakataon nila sa paglalaban para kay Jeonghan dahil tabla na sila ni Joshua ng puntos sa puso nito ngunit parang mas nahihirapan siyang isipin na hindi na niya maaasar si Joshua.

 

“Imposible ‘yang sinasabi mo pare. Hindi ko gusto si Shua, saka anong kami? Walang gano’n, Jun.”

 

Pilit na nilulunok ni Seungcheol ang bikig sa lalamunan, iniisip na epekto lang ng alak ang dahilan kung bakit naninikip ang dibdib sa tuwing naiisip na hindi na niya masisilayan ang pagsimangot ni Joshua sa tuwing nagtutuksuhan sila o ang madama ang yakap nito noong nagkaproblema si Seungcheol noon.

 

Puwede naman sana siyang lumapit kay Jeonghan, gamiting alas upang siya ang manalo sa _pangliligaw_ rito subalit dinala siya ng mga paa sa rooftop na binigyan nila ni Joshua ng mga bagong alaala. Linagok niya muli ang alak sa baso, gumuguhit sa sikmura ang init nito at mas lalo siyang hindi makapag-isip.

 

Tinawanan lang si Seungcheol ng kausap at tinagayan siya muli ng empi sa baso. “Cheol, wala akong sinasabi na gusto mo siya. Ang sabi ko lang, kayo na lang sanang dalawa. Inuubos niyo lang oras niyo kay Han eh. Gustong-gusto niyong pinaglalaruan. Pero sige, kung hindi mo gusto si Shua, bahala kayo sa buhay niyo. Kahit halatang-halata namang mahal mo na yung tao.”

Bawat tungga ng nakalalasing na inumin ay panay pa rin ang bulong niya sa isip na hindi niya gusto si Joshua. Hindi alam kung si Junhui o ang sarili ang kinukumbinsi ng damdaming pinipilit niyang itanggi.

 

_“Sige ka Cheol, kapag si Joshua ang pinili ni Jeonghan baka mas masaktan ka kasi si Joshua na pala yung mahal mo.”_

_“G-Gago! Hindi dapat nangtatalo ng kaibigan pare.”_

_“Kaibigan mo nga lang ba talaga?”_

 

//

 

_From: Jeonghan_

_Hi Shua and Cheol, punta kayo sa Mandarin Sky mamayang 6 PM. Sasabihin ko na sagot ko. :)_

Bumalikwas ng higa si Seungcheol, napaungol sa kirot sa kanyang bungo at sa tawang kinaiinisan niya sa umaga. Idagdag mo pa ang mesnsahe na dahilan para magising siya.

 

“Good morning, Cheol. Kumusta paglalasing natin? Aba mukhang magiging kayo na ulit ni Jeonghan ha?”

“Tangina Jun ang aga-aga naman!”

 

Umupo si Seungcheol at sinuklay ang magulong buhok. Nakapahiga si Jun sa kama at alam naman niyang inaasar siya nito.

 

“Bilang best friend mo, Seungcheol, alam  ko naman ang gusto mong marinig. Sana maging kayo na ni Joshua. Mas bagay kayo. Yiee, kilig puwet niya oh.”

 

Ibinaon ni Seungcheol ang mukha sa unan, hindi mapigilan ang pag-usbong ng ngiti sa labi; at sa pag-iinit ng kanyang tainga ay nakuha ni Junhui ang sagot.

 

_Tangina, sana sila na lang talaga ni Joshua._

~

 

“Pupuntahan mo ba talaga si Jeonghan mamaya? Siya pa rin ba gusto mo, Josh?” Patuloy lang si Shua sa pagnguya ng almusal na dala ng kaibigang si Minghao. Hindi niya ito sinasagot dahil hindi niya na maintindihan ang nangyayari. Halos katumbas ng isang semestre ang ginawa nilang pagsuyo kay Jeonghan at ngayon namang nakapag-desisyon na ito ay saka naman parang ayaw na niya. Lalo na sa pagkiskis ng pisngi nila kagabi ay mas nakumpirma ni Joshua ang sagot.

 

“Hoy, Shua! Siguro si Cheol na yung gusto mo.”

Nasamid siya at tawang-tawa naman si Minghao. “Sinasabi ko nga ba! Mas bagay kayo saka mukha namang seryoso si Cheol, gamitan mo na lang siya ng charms mo.”

 

“Hindi ko crush si Cheol, tumigil ka Hao! Ako ang sasagutin ni Jeonghan mamaya.”

 

Mapait sa panlasa ang sinabi at tila siya nawalan ng gana. Matagal na niyang gusto ito ngunit bakit iba ang pakiramdam ni Joshua.

 

//

 

Buong araw ay hindi sila nag-usap ni Joshua. Kahit mag-text man lang ay hindi magawa. Panay ang buga ni Cheol ng hangin habang nagbibihis, parang ayaw na niyang pumunta at gusto na lang magtapat ng nararamdaman para kay Joshua.

 

Habang maaga namang gumayak si Joshua, namamawis ang mga palad habang tumitipa’t binubura rin ang mensaheng gustong ipadala kay Seungcheol.

 

Alas-singko impunto nang umalis silang dalawa, magkaiba ng daang tinatahak subalit pareho ng pupuntahan. Maingat na bitbit ni Seungcheol ang mga bulaklak at may tsokolateng dala si Joshua. Hindi matigil ang kabog ng dibdib nang masilayan ang restaurant.

 

Sabay na dumating si Joshua at Seungcheol at hindi siya makatitig sa lalaking dahilan ng paglalasing niya kagabi. May kiming ngiti habang iniisip kung papasok na ba sila sa loob ng kainan.

 

“Aba, gwapo natin ngayon ha. Sino kaya sasagutin ni Jeonghan sa atin.”

 

Nanatiling hindi umiimik si Seungcheol at naglakas-loob nang pumasok sa loob, hindi alam kung matutuwa kung maiinis sa nakikita; na para bang pinaglololoko lang sila ni Jeonghan.

Nandoon si Jeonghan, may kasamang kumakain na ‘di pamilyar na lalaki at pinakawalan na niya ang hiningang kanina pang naipon sa dibdib.

“Tangina, sayang gwapo ko pa naman ngayon.” Natatawang daldal ni Cheol habang natatawa na lang si Joshua sa likod niya. Nasaksihan na nila ang katotohanan na mukhang wala nang sasagutin si Jeonghan sa kanila. Lumabas na sila ng restaurant at naupo sa sidewalk.

 

Niluwagan ni Joshua ang necktie habang panay pa rin ang reklamo ni Seungcheol.

“Alam mo cute mo sana kaso ang hangin mo.”

Ngumisi si Seungcheol at hindi na naman mapakali ang puso ni Joshua. “Alam mo cute mo rin, Shua, gusto mo tayo na lang?”

 

Sa ganitong mga bagay dinadaan ni Seungcheol ang pagpapalipad-hangin dahil tiyak na niya ang lahat. Gusto niyang sila na lang ni Joshua.

 

Hindi alam kung kailan o kung mabilis man subalit mahal na niya ang lalaki. Nagulat si Seungcheol nang kuhanin ni Joshua ang mga kamay niya at ilagay sa mukha nito.

“O sabi ko na nga ba, e ‘di inamin mo ring type mo rin ako, Cheol. Talo ka sa pustahan natin, pay up!”

                                                   

Ibinaba niya ang kamay at hinapit papalapit si Joshua. Magkalapat ang kanilang mga katawan. Paos ang tinig ni Seungcheol na alam niyang eepekto. “Puwede bang kiss na lang yung bayad ko sa’yo?”

Sinundot ni Joshua ang tagiliran ni Cheol dahilan upang mapabungisngis siya. “Kiss mo mukha mo, Cheol!”

 

At dahil malakas ang kiliti ni Cheol ay nahila na nang tuluyan si Joshua. Nawala sa balance nang pagkakaupo at nagtama ang kanilang labi sa isa’t isa. Napapikit si Seungcheol nang muling gumalaw ang mga labi sa ibabaw niya. Saglit lang iyon ngunit sapat na upang mapatahimik si Seungcheol.

 

“Ang daldal mo, halik ko lang pala makapagpapatahimik sa’yo.” Tulala pa rin si Seungcheol at muling nagnakaw ng halik si Joshua sa labi ni Seungcheol; ngayon ay mas matagal na iyon. Naglaban ang kanilang mga labi, natitikman ang tamis at napupuno ang kakulangan sa dibdib. Sinabit ni Seungcheol ang mga braso sa leeg ni Joshua. Nagtagpo ang mga dila at napangiti sila sa pagitan ng mga halik.

 

“Sa kalsada pa talaga, Shua?” Namamaos ang tinig ni Cheol at gumuguhit ang kiliti sa batok sa bawat pagsuklay ni Joshua sa buhok niya.

Madilim na sa paligid malaiban sa ilaw sa poste. Tumayo na sila sa pagkakasalampak at muling hinapit ni Seungcheol si Joshua papalapit sa katawan niya.

“Tayo na ba?”

Ngumiti si Joshua at pinagkiskis ang mga ilong nila. “Gusto mo ba? Hindi mo na ba ako liligawan?”

 

At namihasa na si Seungcheol ninakawan niya ng tatlong magkakasunod na halik ang labi ni Joshua. Hindi na niya mapigilan ang damdaming matagal na itinago.

Bawat halik ay may kasamang hagikgik mula kay Joshua. Mahigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya at napupuno ng init ang puso niya.

 

“Liligawan pa rin. Pero puwede namang habang tayo, araw-araw kitang susuyuin. Siyempre ikaw pa rin ang makakasagot pero–”

 

Isang halik na naman mula kay Joshua ang nagpatahimik kay Seungcheol. “Ang daldal mo na naman. Sige na, oo na! Tayo na, baka maiyak ka pa.”

 

At anong lakas ng halakhak ni Seungcheol, hindi alam kung nababaliw na siya o baliw na baliw sa nararamdaman para kay Joshua.

 

“Alam kong masiyadong mabilis pero hihintayin kita Shua, masiyado mo akong pinahulog sa’yo. Nakakabaliw ka.”

Binulong iyon ni Seungcheol sa magandang leeg ni Joshua habang patuloy ang pagkiskis ng ilong niya rito. Nalalango siya sa bango’t lambot ng lalaki.

 

“Basta ako lang, Cheol. Madamot ako, hindi ako pumapayag na may iba.”

 

Nagsimula na silang maglakad pauwi, hindi alam kung saan patungo ngunit alam ng paa na sa kanila lang uuwi ang isa’t isa.

 

“Joshua sa tindi ng pagkabaliw ko sa’yo, tingin mo may iba pa bang ookupa ng puso ko?”

 

Mahigpit ang pagkakahugpong ng kanilang mga kamay, mainit ang damdamin pati na ang mga balat na nakadikit sa taong nilalaman ng puso.

 

“Hmm. Naniniguro lang, Cheol.”

 

Tahimik lang silang dalawa, hindi mapuknat ang mga ngiti sa labi habang punong-puno ng pagmamahal ang damdamin. Hindi na napansin ang naiwanang bulaklak at tsokolate sa bangketa sa restaurant kanina.

 

Ang tanging mahalaga ay napunan na ang kakulangan sa dibdib at nakuha na nila ang isa’t isa sa huli.

 

 

 

 

 

– wakas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Ayaw pang pakawalan ni Seungcheol si Joshua nang makarating sila sa may tarangkahan ng apartment nito. Parang nakadikit na ang mga kamay nila at hindi mapaghiwalay._

_“Puwede bang dito na ako matulog?”_

_“Sus! Cha-chansing ka lang sa akin.”_

_Ngumuso si Seungcheol at pinatakan ni Joshua iyon ng matunog na halik. “Halika na, wala naman si Minghao. Bawal chansing, kiss na lang puwede.”_

_Napahiyaw si Joshua nang buhatin siya ni Seungcheol, para silang mga batang naghahagikgikan._

_“I love you, Shua.”_

_“Hmm. Pag-iisipan ko muna.”_

_“Sige na nga, I love you too, gwapo.”_

**Author's Note:**

> suntukan tayo sa [twitter :))](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan)


End file.
